


Falling for You

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Kylux Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux is just having one of those days--woke up late, no hot water, stuck on a crowded morning bus. Could it get any worse?Enter, Kylo Ren.Fill for this prompt:character A fell on character B when the bus braked au. Can you do this with Kylo and Hux?? :D





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone who sent in prompts. Please don't mind any errors/SPaG issues--this work was written in a flash and certainly not beta'd. Also, don't mind the cheesy title--I thought it flowed better than my spouse's suggestion, 'Sexual Harassment on Bus Leads to True Love' XD

Hux was just having one of those days.

It started out innocently enough; alarm ringing at 7am, legs swinging off the bed, alert and ready for the day. Then he opened his eyes, took a step forward, and stubbed his toe on his bedpost. Hopping around his bedroom, cursing under his breath, he nearly tripped over his cat, resulting in an offended hiss and vicious clawing of his ankle.

Of course there was no hot water to soothe his throbbing toe and stinging skin, so Hux woefully accepted an icy cold shower. Such was the chaos to his dreadful morning that he managed to miss his usual bus and therefore was subjected to the 8am local, which was always crowded and full of loud, rambunctious students. Oh, how Hux detested living in a college town.

Thus was his current state; still-damp hair curling behind his ears, swollen toe aching in his shoe, crammed on a loud bus with an arm outstretched as he clung to the metal bar and held on for dear life. The driver must have been freshly hired as every stop nearly threw him to the floor.

Hux was certain his day couldn’t get much worse. The universe, however, was a cruel and bitter entity. Nearly missing the next stop, the driver screeched on his brakes and Hux’s tentative hold on the pole failed. He had a moment of panic as he flew towards the ground, arms shooting forward, ready to brace his likely painful fall, but instead of the horrifically sticky looking floor, he landed against a solid wall. Or at least what felt like a solid wall. As Hux caught his breath and gained his bearings, he discovered said wall was actually the broad chest of a stranger. Hell, was that an 8-pack he felt beneath a layer of flannel?

An apology caught in his throat, though he was pained to say sorry. Shouldn’t the terrible driver be the one apologizing? Hux wasn’t at fault for their horrific driving skills which resulted in his flying into the arms of a dark and handsome stranger.

A flush rose in his cheeks as that description sunk in. He realized with a start that he was still gripping the man’s bulky arms and quickly let go as if burned.

“Sorry,” Hux muttered, unable to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

The stranger smiled, plush lips parting to reveal slightly crooked teeth. Hux was incensed with himself to discover he found them oddly charming. “No need to apologize,” the man purred. “I rather enjoyed that.” Hux rolled his eyes even as his pulse spiked. He made to step away but the stranger only leaned in closer. “So, do you come here often?”

“Are you actually asking me that on a municipal morning bus?” Hux scoffed.

The man shrugged, dark eyes full of mirth. “I’m Ren.”

“Really, that’s your name?”

“One of them at least.” Ren slowly looked Hux up and down, his gaze thoughtful and slightly predatory. Hux willed himself not to blush. “Do I get the pleasure of learning your name?”

Hux straightened his spine, gaze moving from Ren’s intense face to stare out the window over the man’s broad shoulder. “I don’t usually give my name out to random strangers.”

Hux’s response seemed to only urge Ren on. In fact the other man looked delighted, his ludicrously full lips curving into a wide grin. “Well, I’m hardly a stranger. In fact, I basically just saved your life.”

Hux snorted. “I think you’re exaggerating a bit.”

“Is that so?” Ren raised a brow, eyes dancing playfully. “Don’t you think we were meant to meet today?”

Hux shook his head in feigned annoyance, though he couldn’t hide the smile blooming on his face. “I think this bus driver is horrendous and thus I just happened to trip and you were the one I fell onto. No need to make it any bigger than it is.”

Ren leaned forward again, moving his face so close his lips nearly brushed Hux’s ear as he whispered, “Oh, it’s big enough on it’s own. Trust me.”

Blood rushed to Hux’s face, his pulse hammering against his neck. His skin felt alight, a fire creeping across his body and pooling south towards--

“Well as much as it pains me to leave you, this is my stop,” Ren’s cheery voice thankfully interrupted Hux’s dangerous train of thoughts.

Hux felt an idiotic spark of disappointment but he quickly pushed it away. He opened his mouth for some cutting reply, but was shocked into silence when Ren reached over and squeezed his ass. He quickly pulled his hand away before Hux could properly react and, with a pointed smirk, hopped off the bus.

Stunned anger warred with a stirring of arousal, leaving Hux dizzy with a swirl of emotions. Face burning, he quickly glanced around but it appeared all the other riders were stuck in their own world and hadn’t noticed his and Ren’s exchange.

Hux was in such a state of shock that he nearly missed his own stop a few minutes later. It wasn’t until he exited the bus and made his way towards the lobby of his work that he felt the small slip of paper in his back pocket.

He stopped before the revolving doors, eyes widening in disbelief as he scanned the card in his hand.

**Kylo Ren  
Performance Artist  
renthedark0ne@hotmail.com  
772-348-9089**

Hux’s thumb brushed over the number, finding that he couldn’t resist the smile that spread across his face. _What a ridiculous morning_ , he mused to himself, sliding the card back into his pocket.

Overall, not a terrible way to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
